Big Time Uprising
by Rhodes's
Summary: A takeover from the Underworld goddess Medusa leads Big Time Rush and all of L.A. to join force with an unlikely hero and his goddess companion. A Big Time Rush Kid Icarus Uprising crossover. First chapter is up!
1. Preview

**Disclaimer**: All doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>(The Queen of Darkness Returns)<p>

(And to oppose her, the Goddess of Light)

(A Lone Angel)

(And…)

BTR cheers!

(A BOYBAND?)

-Pit: Sorry to keep you waiting! But you—!

-BTR: —gotta live it big time!

— — —

*Kid Icarus Underworld theme plays + BTR Theme Song*

(A rift in time exposed)

"Feast your eyes under the crack, my goddess," said a sorcerer, "For you'll journey into a land that'll proclaim your victory."

Medusa peeked into the rift. She then gets swallowed by the rift.

(Right into Modern Day earth)

Medusa lands into Modern Day Earth. She is then seen standing in front of the Palm Woods Hotel and smiles, "Excellent."

(In an Ultimate Crossover Adventure)

Medusa is then seen right in front of LA Traffic, stopping cars and buses at will. Then sees a car driven by BTR. The boys are about to run over Medusa, screaming.

"That woman was kinda freaky." Logan said.

Gustavo catches the guys' attention, "Boys! I have something for you." He then shows them the 3DS, "BINGO!"

The guys then check the game on the 3DS.

"No way! Kid Icarus Uprising?" they cheered.

"That was like the biggest news at E3 last year right?" Logan exclaimed.

"How awesome is Pit right now?" Kendall said.

— — —

(A demonic goddess, walking amongst human)

A Real-life woman walks into the Palm Woods school classroom, " 'Morning class." She said, "I'm Ms. Samedi. And t'night we'll have a mythology pop quiz."

Her eyes flashes yellow and smiles evilly.

(Ready to do away Modern-Day Earth)

"My goddess!" A messenger said to Palutena and Pit, "bearing terrible news from the front. It appears that Medusa has escaped the land to penetrate right into a rift of time to Modern Day Earth."

Pit sees Ms. Samedi from the bowl of water that sees everything, and recognizes her as Medusa in live-action disguise.

"Oh no! Medusa's gonna wreck havoc these students!" Pit warned.

"Let us hurry Pit! The people need our help!" Palutena said.

Pit blinked, "Our help?"

"I shall come with you."

Pit lands on an alleyway in LA and fights a couple of human bad guys there.

"Palutena?" He searched around for Palutena.

"Freeze!" A cop aims his gun at Pit behind patrol car "Stay right where you are!"

Pit flies upward to everyone's amazement.

— — —

"Cops and witnesses all agree that they've seen an angel right in the middle of LA Parking Way fighting criminals." A reporter said.

The BTR boys along with Jo, Camille, Katie, and Mrs. Knight all watched the reports, amazed.

"An angel?" James and Carlos said.

— — —

"This Saturday lady is up to something." Kendall said, "And we're gonna find out what."

Medusa is seen with her minions blending in, and at the same time wrecking havoc the Palm Woods, petrifying people at will… coming face-to-face with Mrs. Knight… petrifying Jett and dumping his statue form into the pool.

— — —

"We need to blend in Pit… but I can only maintain it for 60 minutes." Palutena said.

Pit and Palutena change appearance from 3D anime version to real live-action version.

"Did it work, Palutena?" Pit in Live-action form said. He looked like a 20-something year old.

"Who're you talking to?" James is heard.

Pit faces James, and shakes his head, "No one"

Ahem!

Pit sees a little 13-year old live-action girl next to him. He recognizes her immediately as Palutena. He then faces James again and grins, "I mean. Her… I was… talking… to her… no one else… okay…"

— — —

(Three Sacred Treasures they will seek)

Medusa admires a gold pin which morphed into a golden arrow.

(And three they'll collect)

Pit and Palutena sees a Pegasus over LA horizon.

"Bark like a dog!" Pit said to a mega-size version of Lightning who barked on cue, "WOOOF!" causing a powerful gust of wind.

(For a startling revelation)

Kendall, Logan, Jo, Katie, and Camille spots something shocking inside a storage room.

— — —

"Oh no. You don't think—!" Carlos pauses, "Pat is the one?"

"Oh you bet he is." James replied in a deep voice, "He's the one."

"Medusa! Underworld goddess!" Pit faces Medusa inside the guys' apartment.

"Pit." Medusa smiles at Pit, "Always a pleasure…"

— — —

"…to come and rescue people."

Medusa shoots a beam, electrocuting and petrifying James.

"James!" Carlos cries out.

"She's eeeeeevil…" Logan breathed in a whisper.

— — —

(With 2x the action…)

More scenes of Pit and the Palm Woods kids fighting monsters.

(…2x the laugh…)

Some comical scenes…

(…and 2x the Big Time Uprising)

"You're NOT gonna get away with this Palutena!" Pit said.

More scenes of more monsters showing up, including monster-versions of Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin.

"Not this time!" Pit shouted.

— — —

"Oh boy, Pit." Medusa chuckled at Pit, facing her "You have so much to learn."

A new scene of Pit with the Palm Woods kids behind him. They were on the rooftop of Rocque Records.

— — —

*ending tune to the Kid Icarus Uprising trailer music*

The portal opens up before Pit.

"_We don't have much time, Pit. We must make haste"_

Pit freefalls off from the Portal, and descends right through a sea of clouds, swirly vortex until everything goes white.

**— — —**

**BIG TIME UPRISING**

_A Big Time Rush x Kid Icarus Uprising Crossover_

**— — —**

Eggplant wizard shows up, and shoots his magic at Logan who blocks it with a chair. The magic bounces back into the wizard, turning him into a walking eggplant. Logan stared impressed, so does everyone else.

"That was pretty good."

**COMING SOON!**


	2. 1: Medusa Elevated!

**Disclaimer: **The Big Time Rush show, as well as characters and settings belong to Nickelodeon; and the Kid Icarus series, as well as characters and settings belong to Nintendo.

* * *

><p>Big Time Rush x Kid Icarus Uprising<p>

**BIG TIME UPRISING  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-1-<strong>

**Medusa Elevated!**

* * *

><p>"Prepare to meet the LIGHT!" Pit shouted with all his might, circling over a head full of large snakes. One by one the snakes tossed their sharp teeth at him and at every attempt missed the flying angel. Pit bobbed and weaved over them. Then he came directly in front of one snake. The snake unhinged its jaws.<p>

The bow in Pit's arm suddenly vanished and behind him came two Shock Orbitars. He launched electric charges at the snake. The snake convulsed in pain to the shock and fell. More snakes huddled before Pit where the defeated snake used to be. Pit spin out to a stop. Medusa laughed.

The snakes unhinged their jaws. Pit spun round and flew away. The snakes gave pursuit, clacking their fangs. The young angel didn't stop flying until he came face to face with Medusa.

"Right on my trap!" she said, and right away her eyes glowed.

"LOOK AWAY, PIT!" shouted Palutena via telepathy.

"WHOA!" Pit whipped his head back, and his eyes went shut. Immediately Medusa's glowing eyes sparkled a blinding violet light. Medusa laughed just as Pit slowly, cautiously opened his eyes.

"Hee! Hee! You didn't catch me Medusa! You didn't—!"

Another snake dove on Pit and clenched him under its fangs. Pit screamed.

"PIT!" Palutena yelled. Medusa laughed out loud.

"Enjoy your defeat, Pit! Same goes for you too, Palutena!"

"NOT gonna happen!" Palutena said, "Pit! Get outta there!"

"I'm trying!" Pit screamed in agony, fighting the snake that imprisoned him between the fangs. The orbitars vanished from his shoulders and a blade appeared to his grasp. He lunge the blade into the snake's soft palate and the snake roared in pain, tears streamed down its eyes it unhinged its jaws, setting Pit free.

The skies suddenly lit up, the clouds opened and a rapid barrage of meteor rained down on Medusa and her head of snakes. One by one each meteor stoned a snake to death. Medusa spun around, not realizing what was happening until her hair of snakes plopped to her face like flat unanimated dreadlock.

"What's going on? Palutena, stop it!" she screamed, "STOP IT!"

"Will you stop putting grief on the mortals?"

"NEVER!" she roared.

"Then so be it! Pit! Leave! NOW!"

The angel managed to be airborne again when Palutena said that.

"But I just got here!"

A shredding sound like paper was heard from above and Pit and Medusa noticed a rip among the clouds. Then like waterfall, a powerful pillar of blazing light struck them both. Both Pit and Medusa screamed in pain. Palutena screamed in panic.

xXx

_ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHER!_

_Elevate _blasted through the speakers of the Big Time Rush Mobile, overwhelming the highways of LA with its cheerful lyrics and upbeat tunes. The guys laughed and cheered, reminiscent of the good, the best and the fun times, much to the dismay of other travelers on the road who were honking and shouting at them to turn down their stereo.

"This is exciting guys!" Carlos exclaimed, "Our second album just made PLATINUM!"

"We should celebrate!" James proposed, "I'd say a party at Gustavo's Mansion! The whole Palm Woods invited!"

"Yeah…" Kendall cringed at that proposal, "about that…!"

Carlos and James turned to him, "YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?"

"Remember what happened when we _broke_ in the Gustavo's Mansion?"

"We didn't break into his Mansion!" Carlos said, reminding them of the time they mansion-sat Gustavo's Mansion when he went out of town. Gustavo was their musical producer. A gluttonous, hotheaded manager with a short fuse but a great passion for music.

"I'm talking about last year." Kendall reminded the guys, reminding _them_ of the time they didn't mansion-sat the mansion, but actually broke into the mansion to steal Gustavo's 3DS just to play the latest _Super Mario Galaxy 3D _game. That time was the best time for the boys, until they were literally sucked into the game and busted for it.

"Ohhh…" they uttered.

"Yeah, I don't think Gustavo'll want us to throw a party at his mansion." Kendall said.

"But doesn't he have like… five mansions?" Logan asked.

Before the guys could respond an angry shout was heard from one side. They turned around and a huge luggage flew at them, knocking out Logan. The guys startled.

"Who threw that?" James shouted. Then all of the sudden all kinds of stuffs started flying at them: grocery foods, tools, backpacks, all kind of stuffs.

Logan struggled back to his seat, holding on his bruised nose, "What do you think? Angry drivers!" he hissed, pointing at the blasting stereo as the main reason, "We should _really_ turn that down!"

Kendall wheeled in the volume low. Nothing happens. The music was still loud. "Music's on Bluetooth." Carlos informed, noticing James had the same music on from his iPhone, "James."

"Aw come on! The best part is coming!"

"But we should turn it down!" Logan begged.

"NO!" James hissed.

"TURN IT DOWN!" Carlos jumped for James's phone. James tugged his arm up and away from Carlos then grabbed Carlos' face with the other hand. Carlos swung his arms around for the phone. Soon Logan jumped in. The three boys were going at it. Kendall got distracted by their fighting.

A glowing lavender beam shot from the skies and slammed hard on the highway road, startling nearby drivers. The light faded to reveal Medusa. The sorceress looks around, unfamiliar of her surroundings, yet not startled by the incoming traffic toward her.

"Guys! Quit it!" Kendall shouted at the fighting buddies, "You're not helping this situati—!" his eyes widened at the sight of Medusa in the middle of the highway, "OHHHHH!" he screamed. The guys screamed.

Kendall yanked the wheel left and the car swerved out of Medusa's lane toward another lane. One SUV that was in their blind spot skidded to a screeching stop; then soon all drivers in his lane and blind spot put on their brakes and furiously honked at each other. Kendall turned the BTR mobile back to another lane before it could ran onto a hatchback and barely swung past a bus. The bus's front struck the mobile's back and the mobile went flying athwart the traffic.

"HIT THE BRAKE! HIT THE BRAKE!" Logan begged.

The mobile was about to hit a wall near an exit when Kendall hit the brake. The mobile swerved to a full stop. The music was no longer heard, but the furious honking and slew of profanities were heard from the incoming drivers passing by who got involved in that little turmoil.

"Sorry!" Logan shouted to them.

James stared at his hand in grave panic, "MY PHONE!" he looked back into the traffic before facing his buddies, "We gotta head back there!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Carlos argued and Logan agreed "After what just happened?" and Kendall was on the same page "No way man." Then Carlos added, "Did you see that woman out there? In the middle of traffic?"

"That woman was kinda freaky." Logan said.

"Kinda?" James replied, "Talk about trying to commit suicide!"

The boys shuddered at the thought.

Kendall looked back into the traffic where the woman they saw was standing. She was nowhere to be found. "Who was she?" he wondered.

Uh-Oh! Uh!Oh! Ohhhh!

"What _is _this place?" Medusa said, horrified at her surroundings. It wasn't her home of the Underworld. It wasn't the skies either. Heck, the skies were actually right above her, rather than her being right above the skies in a massive form. Now she felt so low before the skies and was now the size of these wretched humans.

Speaking of the humans, they were jeering and hissing at her. Those were inside vehicles and those were outside of them. Nevertheless, her sudden presence has startled them into causing a pileup. The vehicles around her were damaged, extracting huge cloud of smokes. The angry mortals approached her, pointing fingers and shouting insults, rousing up in violence.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing standing in here in the middle of traffic?"

"Get outta here or I'll call the police!"

"You're gonna pay for it! 'Cause if you don't you'll be hearing it from my lawyer!"

Medusa simply stared, a faint smirk about to come out of the corner of their lip. These mortals dare to stand up to _her_? The great Medusa?

A policeman came to the scene, along with three backups. They didn't have to investigate to find out from the people's outrage that Medusa's presence was the cause of the accident. So they approached her.

But when they came close to her, Medusa said, "Go my babies."

And all of the sudden, her head of snakes moved to the front and unhinged their jaws. The policemen jumped back and so did the angry citizens.

"You know what to do." She said.

The snakes snarled as their slick bodies extended, growing from the goddess's scalp into the size of anacondas.

The scream of the citizens echoed all across L.A.

**xXx**

_A/N: There you have it: your first chapter. Tell me what you think and I'll update soon. _**  
><strong>


End file.
